Babysitting Sequel: A Family
by BballSnipergirl23
Summary: The PPG, RRB, Bonnie, Beck, Brook, and Blake are back! The PPG and RRB think it's finally time to tell the kids about their past. How will the kids react? And what will happen if PPG, RRB, and kids are being threatened? What lengths will the guys go to protect their families? How will the girls protect their unborn babies? How will the kids survive this one? Sequel to Babysitting!
1. It's Time To Talk

**Me: I'm. . . B-a-c-k!**

**PPG & RRB: AP!**

**Me: HEY Guys! How's it hanging?**

**Brick: Nothing much. *Fist bump***

**Butch: Where the heck have you been?**

**Buttercup: Yeah you've been very . . . inactive.**

**Boomer: Come on she's back.**

**Blossom: But the question is how come she's back?**

**AP: Well, guess what!**

**Bubbles: What?**

**Me: It's the one year anniversary of me posting Babysitting. So I decided to honor it by oh I don't know. . . maybe a sequel?**

**PPG: AHHHHHHHH!**

**RRB: SCORE!  
Me: I know I left all my readers dangling, but I've had this planned for awhile and I couldn't say anything. But now I can! Shall we get started?**

**Everybody: Heck yeah! AP doesn't own us just her story!**

**Me: Sweet I didn't even know I had to say disclaimer. Moving on for what you have been waiting for, for . . . well . . . a year. **

* * *

**Previously on Babysitting: **

"Blossom? Who was that?"

"Oh Brick, it was Bonnie."

"I'm so glad we stayed in contact with her and see her most of the time. I can't believe that she still loves to see us."

"We did basically raise her and we still babysit her."

"She said that she is starting to have dreams about you and me when we were taking care of her. You know when we were keeping her from Ace. I'm kind of worried. I don't want her to find out who her father was."

"We will get through this again."

"Brick, I. . . umm. . .I'm pregnant!"

"What!?"

"Hay Boomer!"

"I'm coming, Bubbles! . . . Blake! Brook! . . . What do me and Bubbles owe this special visit?"

"OH MY GOSH!"

"How did you know?"

"We've just been having dreams like this a lot now."

"It's always the same. A young blonde women holding a baby in a gray blanket."

"And a young blonde boy holding a baby in a white blanket."

"Never mind we can talk about it later. . . I can't believe I'm saying this, but. . . We're going to have a baby!"

"WHAT!"

"Buttercup, you're crazy,"

"If I'm crazy then you're a maniac for marrying me, Butch."

"Buttercup! Butch!"

"Beck!"

"How's your sports store doing, Butch?"

"It's doing great. I'll need you to come by."

"Physical therapy? It's going good. . . But in a couple months, I'll have to take off for awhile."

"She is going to be having a baby."

"Buttercup, there is one more thing I need to ask you."

"He had a dream about a girl and a boy, under a tree in the middle of the woods, holding a baby in a black blanket. . . . Let's eat and we'll talk some other time, okay?"

"Where are they?"

"Brick, they are on there way."

"I'm sorry Blossom, but I'm worried."

"I know. No one is as worried as me. Brick, she's like a daughter to me."

"Hey guys."

"Bubbles! . . . Hey Boomer."

"Sorry guys we are late."

"How's it going guys?"

"Nothing much, Buttercup."

"Sup bros? Long time no see?"

"Ain't that the truth?"

Butch took a seat across the table with Buttercup taking her rightful spot by her husband.

Blossom also thought that it was time to get on with why they were together again so she slid into the booth by Brick.

Bubbles also got the drift of what was going on so she went and sat by her hubby.

There was a moment of silence, before Blossom let out a huge sigh looking up at Brick. Everyone turned serious in that moment and looked at the two red headed leaders once more from when they were teens. When Brick grabbed Blossom around the waist she continued looking at everybody, "It's time to talk."

"What are we going to do about the kids?" Brick went on, starting the long put off debate.

"I say we just tell them," Bubbles shrugged.

"Are you crazy? What do you expect us to say when they ask where he is?" Buttercup countered, "Oh sorry, Butch, Brick, Boomer, and I killed your daddy, but it's okay because he was trying to kill you at the same time."

"But we need to get them back together. They are still the only things they have left in each others' lives whether they know it or not," Boomer reasons, "That would be like having all of us not knowing each other since birth."

"What do you expect us to tell them, though Boomer?" Butch asked, bringing up the question that is keeping everything under hush hush.

"The blues are right, but so are the greens. We need to tell the kids the truth while keeping out some details until it is the right time to do so," Brick stated sternly.

"Meaning when they are older and better for them to understand. For now, we can tell them they are brothers and sisters and say that their mother died when they were a couple months old when we found them," Blossom explained to the group.

"What if they start questioning about their daddy?" Buttercup still argued rolling her eyes. It's not that she didn't agree with her siblings it's just she was worried about the kids reaction.

"For now we say that he died too," Brick thought rubbing his chin, "it's the truth and I'm sure they won't ask about how he died. If they do ask about him we just change the subject without raising suspicion."

There was a pause as they gather the information and process things that could happen, might happen, and ones they sure hope to avoid.

"Are we going to tell them separately or in a group . . . together?" Boomer asked thinking of another issue.

This brought everyone to rack every inch of their brain not sure if there would be chaos with breaking the news in a group or benefits.

Bubbles was the first to think of an outcome, "I think it would be the best to tell them in a group. That way they can hear the story together and we don't leave anything out. They can finally meet each other that way, too. I mean they are all in the same boat together."

"That's true. It would be better for them to meet before and hear the story from one source so there is no confusion," Blossom agreed before everyone fell silent once more.

"So it's settled then?" Brick asked open to any objections.

Bubbles and Boomer nodded in agreement happy with the solution. Buttercup, on the other hand, looked up at Butch seeing if he was complying with what Blossom and Brick were telling them. Butch looked down at her meeting her eyes to have an unspoken conversation. After a couple exchanges of gazes Buttercup sighed, "Alright. It makes sense."

"Then we gather the kids and tell them. . ." Blossom looked around the small coffee table at her sisters, brother-in-laws, and her husband. She gripped Brick's hand more firmly as she finished, ". . . as a family."

Brick smiled down at his wife, that is until he heard her words, "Speaking of family Blossom and I have an announcement to make."

Blossom smiled knowing good and well what he was talking about and at all the confused faces that started to surround her, "I can't believe I almost forgot about that little detail."

"What are you guys talking about Blossom?" Buttercup questioned raising an eyebrow at her red headed sister.

"Well, let's just say that Brick and I are going to be having a new member of the family in about 8 months," Blossom finally confessed unconsciously putting a hand over her slim tummy, for the time being that is.

Brick put his forehead into the side of her hair, smiling at the fact that he was about to become a father with the woman he loved dearly.

As for the rest of the table, they were put in shock for a moment, but only a moment.

"No way!" Bubbles squealed happily, "Congratulations!"

"I get to be an Uncle, sweet!" Boomer said excitedly.

"That's great news, bro," Butch smiled, giving Brick a fist bump.

Brick went back to his earlier position in Blossom's hair, "Thank you everyone."

"Brick, I'm going to kill you for knocking up my sister!" Buttercup stood up.

Brick and Blossom quickly looked up shocked to the raven black haired girl, who had steam coming from her ears. Brick wasn't worried though because Butch was there to calm her pretty quick.

"Buttercup, come on. You get to be an aunt now," Butch smirked, sliding a hand up Buttercup's back.

This gesture somehow calmed the girl and she sighed, "Yeah, I guess so. . ."

"Since Buttercup is calming down would this be a good time to say that I'm also carrying?" Bubbles added sheepishly cuddling into Boomer's side.

Boomer was more than willingly to have this action from his wife. He wrapped his arm around her rubbing his nose into her cheek causing her to giggle. He was still in shock from the news that his Bubbles was going to be having their child. Each time she said it, it sounded like he was hearing it for the first time all over again.

"What!?" Buttercup hissed, but before anymore was said Butch grabbed her around the waist pulling her down into his lap.

"Buttercup, calm down," Butch said in an unusual sing song voice, rubbing small circles into her back. "Besides," a smirk now took its place on Butch's mouth as he nudged Buttercup's neck with the news he was about to break, "you know that you're just as guilty as your sisters at being pregnant."

Buttercup shut up and flushed with embarrassment as her sister's screamed, "WHAT!?"

"You're pregnant, too!" Bubbles asked excitedly completely baffled.

"Yeah, I'm pregnant too," Buttercup admitted not looking at her sisters, but with a smile on her face.

"Well, this explains a lot," Blossom laughs.

"What do you mean Bloss?" Brick asks into her ear pulling her close.

"I mean look . . ." Blossom pointed to Bubbles and Buttercup's drinks as well as hers, "Normally, Bubbles has tea, but instead she has hot chocolate since tea depletes iron levels in some people, Buttercup has water rather than her chocolate covered mocha, and I have apple juice rather than my normal coffee. It should have been a give away there."

"Oh yeah, I didn't even notice," Bubbles smiled.

"Nice analysis Blossom! You still got it," Boomer verbally applauded.

"Still as observant as ever," Buttercup shook her head at Blossom's obvious truth.

"Smartass," Butch teased when he realized that it was no doubt unexpected.

Brick smirked at Butch when he got a slap upside the head from his wife so he didn't have to do it himself.

"Ow what was that for?" Butch whined rubbing the spot on his head where Buttercup hit him.

"For calling my sister a 'smartass'," Buttercup told him, putting an arm around him and the other on her hip.

"Oh come on! You were thinking the exact same thing," he countered wrapping his arms around her waist once more.

"Yeah, but I'm her sister. There is a difference," Buttercup replied, poking his nose hoping to get him a little angered. It didn't work, just made him chuckle.

"But she's my _sister_-in-law. So it counts," Butch reasonably responded for once in his life.

"But you've never gone thr. . ."

"Buttercup!" Bubbles and Blossom screamed with tinted cheeks. Boomer, Brick, and Boomer tried to stifle a laugh as they clung to their wives to stay in their seats.

"Why were you about to say that Buttercup?!" Bubbles screamed quietly.

"I was trying to make a point!" Buttercup screamed trying to defend.

"It doesn't matter. Remember we are still in public," Blossom told her leaning across the table.

"Aww who cares," Buttercup waved off, "Everyone knows what happens to a girl during . . ." Buttercup suddenly stopped when she caught a side glance of her sisters shooting her looks, which could stop any murder, robber, or even Buttercup's big mouth. "Alright I'll shut up."

"Good," Boomer whispered playfully in Bubbles ear.

"So have you guys got a sonogram yet?" Bubbles asked, changing the subject.

"Nope," Buttercup said simply taking a swig of her drink and moving to her own chair, much to Butch's pout.

"No. It's a little too early, we need to wait a couple more weeks before we go have one done," Blossom clarified.

"Oh Blossom we still have to tell your father. Have you two told the Professor yet?" Brick asks looking towards his two sister-in-laws.

All the girls choked on whatever was in their mouths, after coughing a few times, a few pats on the back from their husbands, the girls were finally able to clear their throat to look at each other, "Oh man!"

* * *

**Me: What do you think? I hope ya'll aren't to upset with me for leaving ya'll at a cliffhanger on my last story.**

**Butch: Oh we weren't mad AP . . . we were pissed off!**

**Buttercup: No kidding! Who the heck does that to their readers.**

**Brick: Oh give it up you two.**

**Blossom: Don't mind them AP they missed you the most.**

**Me: I figured. =P Before I forget I might not be updating regularly, but I'll try. Bubbles you had something to say?**

**Bubbles: Yeah, so AP we were discussing the reviews you've been getting over the last couple months. What did you think?**

**Me: Oh yeah. When I was reading people's thoughts on how I left the story. Some people were like 'Oh my gosh! I can't believe you did that' Others said 'I like how you left it up to me' And I just laughed to myself each time thinking, 'They have no idea what is coming.'**

**Boomer: Oh and what are you going to do about your Life Lessons?**

**Me: Well, it's sad to say they are not going to be as redundant as my last story, but I will still have them. And to your luck there is one this chapter! May I start us off?**

**PPG & RRB: Go for it!**

**Me: AP's Life Lesson is . . . telling the truth. Now everyone has heard over and over again from their parents to always tell the truth, yada yada, but it is . . . the truth. Normally, the truth can be more powerful than a lie, but beware because sometimes the truth can sadly hurt.**

**Thanks and Review!**


	2. Some News

**Me: Okay I have something major to say!**

**Everybody: What?**

**Me: This chapter has a lot of references in it. I hope I don't offend anyone because, of course, that is not my intentions in any way. So sorry.**

**Butch: Oh are they . . .**

**Buttercup: *slaps hand over Butch's mouth* Don't you dare say it.**

**Blossom: Will he ever change?**

**Brick: Sadly, never.**

**Me: No kidding. Oh Bubbles and Boomer! You are up. **

**Bubbles and Boomer: AP doen't own us, just the plot and kids to the story! Enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT!" came a scream from what use to be the Powerpuff Girls home.

"Dad, oh please don't be mad!"

"It's okay because we are married!"

"I promise we won't be bad parents!"

The girls started rapidly saying on their knees in front of their father. They panicked that their father was furious, as if they were teens again telling their dad they were pregnant while still in high school.

"Whoa whoa! Girls, what are you doing? Or saying for that mater? I'm not mad," he chuckled helping his daughters off the ground.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer were dying from laughter on the couch they were sitting on. The girls ignored their husbands for the moment as they tried to figure out their dad.

"You aren't mad?" Bubbles asked innocently.

"Of course, not girls. I've actually been waiting for this to happen, since you married those boys over there," the Professor motioned to his son-in-laws, who were possibly about to die from the lack of oxygen to their lungs. The girls rolled their eyes at their sudden plummet in maturity and faced their father once more. "I'm overjoyed with this news and I honestly can't wait. Now I have to ask . . ."

"Yes father?" Bubbles wondered, as the gray hair old man calmly closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

"Do you know what the genders are?" he asked restraining himself not to jump up and down as to keep his manly vibe.

"No, not yet Professor," Blossom smiled shaking her head.

"Oh come on. You are past six weeks pregnant. I thought you girls would have had a sonogram by now," the professor complained.

"Well, we have been busy with work, to try to catch up and get ahead, since we won't be able to for a couple of months," Buttercup tried to defend, a smile on her face.

The boys finally finished their little laughing fit and came to their wives sides.

"Yeah, you wouldn't even realize that Buttercup was pregnant with how hard she's been working. I've even told her to let up, but BC being BC she doesn't listen," Butch added, giving Buttercup a little playful nudge.

"Now girls you know you can't over exert yourselves within the first trimester, those are the most vital months for the child," the Professor shook his head.

"What?" the girls cried in unison.

"Boys at least tell me that you've been helping them out with house work?" he crossed his arms raising a questionable eyebrow at his new son-in-laws.

"Yes, sir!" the boys declared, pridefully smiles across their faces.

"I normally take off early to clean up the house before Bubbles gets home. Then I make us dinner," Boomer nodded, while Bubbles hugged him for his previous work.

"I have been going home during my lunch hour to finish work that hasn't or needs to be done," Brick explained, wrapping an arm around Blossom's shoulders.

"That's how everything gets finished before I get home? Well, I guess I'll just have to leave work a little earlier to beat you to it," Blossom teased Brick with a glint of her smile, which he happily returned.

"I wake up in the morning to do the laundry, make breakfast, and whatever else she needs me to get done," Butch smirked at his black beauty.

Blossom, Brick, Bubbles, Boomer, and the Professor looked at the green pair shocked.

"How did you get him to do laundry?" Blossom asked still puzzled.

"A lot of training, Blossom. A lot of training," Buttercup laughed, patting the top of Butch's head as if he was her dog.

"Well, we better get training you Boomer," Bubbles giggled teasingly.

"Hey, I try my best," he pouted, puppyishly.

"I'm just kidding. I know you try and that's all I ask of you," Bubbles giggled putting a kiss on his cheek.

"So have you told anyone else yet?" asked the professor chuckling from Boomer's previous comment.

"Nope," they all simply said in unison.

"We wanted to tell you after we told the boys," Bubbles responded.

"Along with the fact we wanted to wait to make sure . . ." Blossom drifted off, looking down and putting a protective hand over her stomach. Buttercup and Bubbles did the same. Brick, Butch, and Boomer saw the girl distress and brought them closer.

"Oh. I understand," their father nodded knowingly sitting down with a hand to his chin and leaning back as far as his chair allowed, before remembering, "Well, girls I would like to do a couple of tests for your sake and the babies. That is if you have nothing else to do and you don't mind taking up the time to do this."

"How long will it take? Just curious," Butch asked only wondering. He and Buttercup had nothing going on and they actually enjoyed going to the Professor's house, even though when they were first dating the girl's father would easily 'chase them off.' It was so easy for the Professor to be able to scare the boys off with some new invention, which could possibly "take away their powers." But after awhile of the Professor got use to the idea of his daughters dating after they followed everything their father had said. It was when the girls got engaged and were moving to live with their fiancés was the real kicker for the Professor. He had to have cried for a couple days, maybe even weeks for his baby, not so baby, girls who were now leaving him. That is until birthdays, holidays, and special events came around.

"It's will sadly take most of the day. Say about six to eight hours at the most," the Professor thought getting up from his seat on the couch.

Bubbles looked up at Boomer with a questioning glance. Without any words being spoken between the two blues, Boomer already knew what was on her mind, "We have nothing to do today Bubbles. Everything at the shop has already been handled, inventory, payments, excreta. And there are no classes today, since it's Friday," Boomer told as the well knowledge boss he was.

Bubbles nodded getting every word in, "Alright we are good."

"Butch, is the shop okay? Because if you need to leave for it, it's okay," Buttercup said turning to him in concern that he could have missed something.

"Na everything is running smoothly and nothing major needs to be done," Butch replies to Buttercup's worries.

"Brick, do you have any meetings, calls, or issue, which should be settled?" Blossom questioned almost expertly.

Brick just chuckled wrapping an arm around her shoulders and bringing his forehead to rest against hers, "Do you not know me Bloss?"

"Oh yeah. How could I forget that you have everything done months ahead," Blossom sarcastically said pretending to do a face palm.

"Haha now that's my smart wife," Brick laughed again.

"It's settled," the Professor noticed clapping his hands together, "Shall we get started?"

"Yes," all six adults agreed.

"Then follow me," with that everyone followed the Professor towards his second to most precious thing to him, while his daughters take the number one position. But now his hopeful grandchildren take first and everyone and thing is moved down.

As everyone followed the Professor down the stairs, the older man spoke, "I can relieve you of your worries about whether you will have a miscarriage or not. I can also see if the babies could affect you negatively also. I will be able to see is there will be any problems when it comes to your girls birth."

"That's great, father!" Bubbles chirped.

"Will you be able to tell if we will have twins or not?" Blossom curiously wondered.

"No, that's what a sonogram is for," her father replied, surprisingly smirking.

"We were going to make an appointment!" all three girls screamed defensively.

All the guys laugh at the girls distressing argument, knowing they will, just not at the moment.

"Anyway," Brick finished laughing thinking it would be better to change the subject, "What kind of tests are you going to do on the girls?"

"Well, first I'm going to be taking the simple blood test," the Professor thought, "then I'm going to have to do . . . some other stuff."

The Professor stopped short, knowing that it would probably be embarrassing to his daughters. Heck, it was probably more embarrassing for him than them, he had to do the tests. The girls could tell that these tests weren't going to be the normal pee in a cup and blood testing, but they still had no idea what kind of tests were ahead of them. The boys even noted the awkwardness in the air, but that didn't stop the raven haired boy from asking the next idiotic question, "So will you have Buttercup change into one of those hospital robes?"

All the girls faces went pink, while Butch dodged a hit to the head. Brick and Boomer held back their laughs for the sake of their heads.

"Butch! You idiot my father is right there! I swear I'm going to get you for that!" Buttercup shrieked angrily her pink cheeks getting redder by the second.

"Sadly, he is right, Buttercup," the girls slapped a hand over their face to hide their embarrassment while the boys did the 'Ka-ching' move, "But don't worry, I can get him for you," the Professor said sending a slightly ice cold glare behind him towards the raven haired boy. That stopped every thought in Butch head, killing all the happiness he just had.

"Thanks, father," Buttercup grinned, knowingly at Butch's fatherly punishment could potentially be.

Finally, they made it to the Professor's laboratory. As the Professor went to get the scrubs the rest just waited. When the Professor finally returned with the plain white scrubs, the girls left to the bathroom, returning fully dressed to be a patient.

"I don't really like this. I mean I've wore mini skirts occasionally, but this is ridiculous," Bubbles stated shyly. Walking along her sisters, doing something between a squat and crouch.

"Yeah! This is so uncomfortable," Buttercup complained trying to bring the backs of her hospital uniform closer together to cover her bare back.

"I agree this is so humiliating," Blossom nodded, her bended knees buckled up under her.

"It's alright Bubbles, it could be worse," Boomer announced walking up to her.

Suddenly, the Professor came around the corner finishing up putting elbow length gloves on, "Alright, turn around so we can get this part over with."

The girls' eyes widened to compete with a full moon (A/N: No pun intended =P)

The boys suddenly dropped to the floor laughing as the girls' temperature rose to all new heights.

"You were saying Boomer?" Buttercup growled out, as the girls knees stayed together shakily.

"Girls . . ." the Professor looked serious, "I'm just kidding. I actually just wanted to see how you would react."

A sigh of relief was released from the tensed up girl.

"Oh thank goodness," Blossom praised.

"Blossom, it's alright," Brick got up coming close to his wife's ear to whisper, "I mean, this is nothing new to us. I've seen you bare in bed."

"Brick," Blossom hissed the blush coming back to her cheeks. He let out a huge laugh again as she scolded him, "This is my father's house! This isn't the time to be talking like such."

"I'm only teasing you Blossom. Come on don't be mad . . . I'll make you your favorite meal tonight," Brick sweet talked, brining her face back to his.

"Fine," Blossom finally gave in.

"Butch! Stop it! This is not our house!" Buttercup yelled out.

"Sorry BC, but I can't help it. You are my wife after all and love it just as much as I do," Butch claimed in her ear.

"No duh I do, but doing it in my father's house along with you already have something coming to you. You are just adding more fuel to the fire, Butchie Boy," Buttercup smirked suggestively.

"Oh I just love it when you do that to me," Butch returned the tone of voice.

"Break it up. Break it up," the girls' father waved, "Girls I need you to sit on these tables so I can take a blood sample and we can continue with the other tests." Unwillingly, everyone did what was told of them. Sitting on the cold tables the Professor's tables to start the first of multiple tests.

Test after test, the Professor finally finished what needed to be done. Getting tissue, small urinary samples, blood, which he used for countless other tests. He also did some sort of test, which Blossom didn't even know what was going on. At the moment, the Professor was going over the prints and records that are coming out fresh and hot from his printer.

Suddenly, he became anxious as he peered through his microscope comparing some samples of each his daughters. From anxiousness moved to become a confusing troubled feature. He looked at the microscope then back at the printed out data charts, then back at the microscope before removing himself completely. Slumping back in his chair to rub his eyes.

Everyone noticed, but didn't utter a word until the scientist spoke.

"Girls . . ." the Professor started, removing his eyes from his microscope and taking off his glasses in the process, "I have good new, but I also have some bad new."

"Can we do the good new first?" Bubbles asked wary, "So then I can cry my eyes out if I need to?"

Boomer grabbed Bubbles once more brining her as close as he could to his chest, resting his head on top of her head, while rubbing her hair soothingly. He was not feeling good about this, with how the Professor was saying this. Was it really that bad or what? He wasn't sure, but he knew he wouldn't let her take this on her own . . . he would be there.

"Come on Bubbles. It won't be that bad of news . . . will it?" Buttercup asked hopeful. Butch also looked at his father-in-law hoping he could some how spot a gesture or blink, like Blossom and Brick do, that would tell him anything about the bad news. Sadly, he wasn't his brother or sister-in-law, thank goodness he wasn't a girl, to be able to get a single hint of what was to be said.

"It will depend on how you girls feel about it," the Professor responded simply.

"Alright father, why don't you tell us the good new first. Because if we start with the bad news and end up crying the good new won't matter," Blossom reasoned. Brick nodded agreeing logically.

"The good news is that your cells, white blood cells . . ." the Professor looked at the girls to see if they were following. He could see Brick and Blossom were following every single word from his mouth. Even though Buttercup and Butch along with Bubbles and Boomer knew about the parts he was talking about they were still looking at him quizzically. "What I'm basically trying to say is that your systems are not showing any signs of rejecting the fetuses."

"So pretty much what you're saying is that the girls won't cause any harm to the babies?" Boomer asked making sure he understood what was going on.

"Correct Boomer," the Professor nodded.

"Hear that buddy? Your mommy can't reject you," Butch jokingly said, leaning by Buttercup's stomach, making him an easy target for a slap to the head. "Ouch. But yeah I had that coming, " Butch shrugged while rubbing the back of his head.

"You bet," Buttercup smirked, wrapping an arm around him.

"Is there a possibility that the girls bodies could cause a miscarriage in any way? I just want to eliminate any possibilities since we are . . . abnormal?" Brick still questioned. It's not that he didn't disagree with the number one smartest scientist in the science world, he just . . . wanted to hear the words again to comfort his mind and make sure there would be no harm to his child.

"I understand where you are coming from Brick, but there is no possible way for any harm to come to my grandchildren unless it was intentional. In fact, the girls bodies are actually doing the exact opposite to cause any sort of harm, which leads me to the bad news."

"Please tell me it's not going to end like those sappy movies where the mother dies from the lack of nutrition because of the baby and the father ends up raising the kid?" Buttercup begged those weren't the next words to come out of her father's mouth.

Everyone just stared at Buttercup questioningly, nonetheless, did put an image of what could potentially happen. Worried eyes of shades red, blue, and green, darted back towards the one who had the answer to that.

The Professor simply shook his head, "No, Buttercup, you will be perfectly healthy during the pregnancy. The bad news is . . ." he paused leaning forward, linking his hands together while watching his finger tips intensely before meet everyone slightly relaxed eyes. A sigh passed the older man's lips to finally tell the news, " . . . you will loose your powers during your pregnancy. Making you . . . vulnerable for the next coming eight months."

* * *

**Everyone: AP REALLY? **

**Me: What?**

**Brick: How much more original can you get?**

**Butch: Really you could've done better.**

**Buttercup: Shut it Butch!**

**Me: Thanks BC.**

**Blossom: Come on you know this was coming. What do you think Bubbles? Boomer?**

**Boomer: I like it so far.**

**Bubbles: Yeah come on guys give it a break. It's only the second chapter.**

**Me: Okay I hate how original the ending of this chapter ended up being too! But you'll see! So just shut up and deal with it Butch and Brick.**

**Butch and Brick: Fine.**

**Me: Thanks. Now to my fabulous readers, Thanks and Review!**


	3. What Happened?

**Me: First for the important stuff, I'm gonna try to update every Friday.**

**Bow that's announced, Guys. I'm having an internal debate.**

**Bubbles: What are you debating about AP?**

**Buttercup: Is it about this story?**

**Butch: Or how to get a life?**

**Me: *glares at Butch* *He cowers in the corner* No Butch that's not what I'm talking about. I'm debating to do something . . . risky.**

**Boomer: OMBSB Tell us.**

**Me: I love how I'm getting you guys to say OMBSB (Oh My Backstreet Boys). But I'm just going to ask you guys after this Chapter. Blossom and Brick, If you please.**

**Blossom: No Problem**

**Brick: Of Course.**

**Both: AP doesn't own us or your computer. She does own what she's going to say at the end. Enjoy!**

* * *

" . . . The bad news is . . ." he paused leaning forward, linking his hands together while watching his finger tips intensely before meet everyone slightly relaxed eyes. A sigh passed the older man's lips to finally tell the news, " . . . you will loose your powers during your pregnancy. Making you . . . vulnerable for the next coming eight months."

It stopped. The world seemed to stop for everyone. The guys didn't know what to think or how to react. So they just stood there next to their wives in complete and utter shock.

With those deadly words said the girls felt the world disappear before them. Everything started spinning, then blackness started closing in on them. Before darkness enveloped them they heard screams. Horrified screams.

"BLOSSOM!"

"BUTTERCUP!"

"BUBBLES!"

"GIRLS!"

Darkness. Nothing but darkness and the girls' consciousness concealed them.

After what seemed like eternity Blossom's eyes started to lightly flutter open to a panicked voice.

"Blossom! Blossom! Oh goodness Blossom! Come on!" Brick's voice broke through.

With a few more blinks to adjust to the light and shadow above her she could see the face of her beloved husband. "B-Brick?" Blossom groaned out.

"Oh Blossom thank God. You almost scared the life out of me," Brick said through a sigh of relief.

Blossom shook her head before getting up half way, resting on her elbows the best she could. Brick used his hands to support his wife's back. A splitting headache came on like an avalanche for Blossom, causing her to quickly throw a hand to her head.

Once most of the pain seemed to pass, Blossom began to take in her surroundings.

Buttercup was sitting on the edge of the medical table looking down at her hands with Butch sitting right next to her, a hand holding her close with a forehead buried in her hair.

Looking the other way, Blossom found Bubbles beginning to wake up as well. Boomer held her hand tightly, words of comfort leaving his lips as she began to open her eyes.

Finally, Blossom looked up at the somewhat relaxed red head in front of her. "What happened?" she asked even though she knew good and well what had happened.

"You passed out after you heard what's going to happen to your powers during the last months of the pregnancy," Brick explained, a half smile on his face.

"Are we sure it was because of the news or really good timing for the "pregnant pass outs"?" Blossom questioned half teasingly. Moving to the edge of the table with Brick in between her legs.

"I'm going with the second one," Buttercup spoke up for the first time, since Blossom had awakened.

Butch chuckled into her hair, "Either way, be happy that you have an awesome husband with amazing cat like reflexes."

Buttercup rolled her eyes, but smirked nonetheless at her husband's predictable "humility."

"Well, I have to say that I'm really glad that the bad news has nothing to do with the babies in the lest," Bubbles commented sitting up, "I'd rather have my powers taken away then anything to happen to my child."

Boomer moved onto the table behind Bubbles to support her, since she was still dazed from just waking up.

"I know it's your powers, but I'm glad that it was just that and not the children," Boomer agreed.

"I couldn't agree more," Blossom sighed leaning her head on Brick's shoulder.

"Besides it's not as if your powers are going away, you just won't have them for a while in order to support the baby. They'll come back. It's only temporary," Brick reminded.

"Yeah. I just can't believe that our powers will be gone for that long. What if a monster attacks Townsville?" Buttercup still couldn't get past.

"Buttercup, a monster hasn't attacked this place since Ace was killed. No one is going to mess with this place. And me and my brothers still have our powers. We can take care of any monster even if it does come to that. You can rely on us," Butch tries to comfort her.

"That is what I'm scared of," Buttercup rolled her eyes teasingly.

The girls laughed as their husbands did a face.

"Oh so you think that's funny, huh? Well, let's see what you think about this," Butch then attacked Buttercup starting to tickle her.

"Blossom! Bubbles! Help me!" Buttercup tried to get out between fits of laughter.

"Hang on!" Blossom laughed.

"We are coming," Bubbles giggled moving to get off the table.

"Oh no you don't," Brick said pushing Blossom down to the table.

"You didn't think you'd get out of this one without a punishment," Boomer asked, pulling Bubbles back into his chest.

"Oh no," Blossom and Bubbles seemed to say simultaneously.

"Oh yes," Brick and Boomer replied.

With that Brick and Boomer started to tickle their wives, letting laughter fill the Professor's lab. After what seemed like hours of being tickled, the Professor came into the lab to be faced with the scene of his son-in-laws tickling the life out of his beloved daughters.

"Uh hum!" the Professor coughed out, hoping to get the attention of everyone. Indeed he did, too.

Everyone's head shot towards the man of the house hold. All the adults scrambled to their feet off of the tables mumbling apologizes for acting so juvenile.

The Professor, however, just laughed at their childish play, "No matter how old you girls are you will always act like such kids when it comes to being with your husbands." Everyone looked at each other laughter passing their lips as they all saw this was, undoubtedly true.

"I have to say warn you boy. Now that you are aware of the situation to be at hand, you must be very cautious and more protective over my little girls now. DO you understand me?" the boy's father-in-law stated seriously.

Brick, Butch, and Boomer stood straighter before nodding and giving a solid, "Yes sir!"

"Well, now that's out of the way, dinner is ready," with that the girls' father headed up the stairs.

"Shall we?" Brick asked while Blossom looped her arm in his walking up the flight of stairs.

"Come on guys," Blossom called behind her.

Buttercup and Butch followed with Boomer and Bubbles right behind them.

"Just like old times?" Buttercup noted looking behind her to see the blues following.

Butch pulled her close whispering deep in her ear, "Would you want it any different?"

"Nope," she replied simply.

"I wonder what Father made for dinner?" Bubbles piped up from the back.

"I'm sure something delightful like always," Boomer half answered, "It sure smells good too."

They all got to the dinning room and took their usual seats with the Professor and Brick head of the table. As everyone passed food around the table filling their plates the gray haired old man.

"Do any of you have plans this week?"

"Yes father," Blossom spoke first, "Brick and I are going to Bonnie's recital. She is staring in Romeo and Juliet. She is the youngest performer who will be on stage."

"It will truly be something to see for her first ballet performance. I don't think her teachers have ever seen such progress at such a young age from what they have told me," Brick added.

"Well, Buttercup and I are going to Beck's football game. He's been doing great and has been doing exactly what I've been teaching him. He just seems to get the rules and doesn't just play for fun, but competition," Butch gloats.

"Though the game doesn't mean anything and young kids really don't have the hang of any sport right now, Beck on the other hand seems to be getting any and every sport he comes into contact with," Buttercup explained a little more.

"Oh Boomer and I are going to Brook and Blake's art gallery showing at school. They brought us a couple of their pieces the other day and let me tell you, I wouldn't be able to tell you if they were done by four year olds. They are that good," Bubbles said breathlessly as if she was seeing them again.

"It's interesting to how Brook loves to paint while Blake likes to draw. They could fit into our gallery of professionals. They are that good! Their shading, highlights, almost everything is amazing," Boomer couldn't contain his excitement.

"Interesting," the Professor quietly took in everything his daughters and son-in-laws had mentioned.

It was quite peculiar and quite strange. How could they excel so quickly at such a young age? It almost sounds like his girl and the Rowdyruff Boys when they were that age, but there was no possible way. The Professor was aware that the kids somehow took a chemical, which changed their features into the first make and female to touch them.

"Those sound like marvelous plans girls," the girls' father spoke, "But when are your sonograms fitting in?"

"We will get to them!" the girls screamed again defensively.

Laughter filled the men's throats once more as the girls were still touchy on such a subject. As the laughter died, they all continued to eat their meal. That is all, but one continued to eat their meal.

The Professor watched and thought of the kids his daughters had taken care of. 'How could they be excelling that much? It's quite miraculous really.' the Professor thought rubbing his chin until a though passed his mind, 'I'm aware of what Ace did, but that wouldn't include . . . no it couldn't. There is no possible way. Even if the kids did absorb the girls and boys physical features, it wasn't possible. Or was it?'

* * *

**Me: Yeah I'm thinking about living on the edge, but I'm not sure.**

**Butch and Buttercup: Oh. My. Gosh. Just tell us.**

**Me: Fine. Fine. I was thinking of . . . *everyone leaning in* . . . starting another story.**

**Bubbles: That sounds wonderful.**

**Blossom: I think you should focus on one story at a time.**

**Brick: I agree with Blossom. I mean you need to have more written down for this story before you start another.**

**Boomer: Yeah I don't know.**

**Buttercup: If you start another one you'll probably never finish this one.**

**Butch: No kidding. You can barely keep up with one.**

**Me: What do ya'll think? Be honest with me. For all I care you can yell at me saying, "AP What the Heck are you thinking! Stay with one story." I just want to see what you guys have on the MindTube. I might just stick with one. Well, Thanks for reading and talk to me on the Review. Later =P**


	4. Junior Artists and Senses

**Brick: Hey AP!**

**Butch: Yo watsup?**

**Boomer: What's going on?**

**Me: Oh nothing much. What's been up with ya'll?**

**Buttercup: Oh you know coming here, going there, looking at other people's stories about us. And uh what else oh yeah . . . waiting for you to update.**

**Me: OMBSB! Shoot. I'm getting it . . . and . . . there we are updated.**

**Bubbles: Yay! So AP we have a question.**

**Blossom: Yes. It is . . . Are you going to be doing another story?**

**Me: Alrighty, well I was thinking of trying it, but once we get further on this story. So yeah. Now that that's cleared up . . . DISCLAIMER.**

**Buttercup and Butch: WE GOT IT! AP doesn't own Buttercup/Butch or my brothers/sisters! Later!**

* * *

"Are you ready Boomer?" Bubbles asked waiting at their bedroom door.

"I always thought that it was the girls who were suppose to take longer. Yet, it takes you less than ten minutes to get ready and me fifteen," Boomer teased sending a smirk to Bubbles as he finished knotting his blue stripped tie, "How does that happen?"

Bubbles laughs, walking up to him helping him by folding his collar over, "I've just had a lot of practice with rushing. So I've just gotten use to getting dressed faster."

"Okay I'll buy it. Oh Bubbles I've been meaning to ask you, when are we going to go shopping for maternity dresses for you?" Boomer asked rubbing the back of his head, a little worried of his wife's reaction.

"Boomer, are you just waiting for me to get big?" Bubbles crossed her arms turning away from him, as they started walking down the stairs of their house.

"No! No that's not what I meant! It's just that I'm kind of excited about all this with the baby and stuff," Boomer tried to defend, following Bubbles to the front door.

Bubbles turned back to Boomer with a big smile on her. Boomer stood their confused at the sudden change in attitude. Seeing his confusion, Bubbles rolled her eyes before giving him a peck on the cheek.

"I was only kidding Boomer. I'm excited, too," Bubbles put a hand over her soon to be protruding belly. Boomer put a hand over her's too. They met each others' gaze as Bubbles spoke, "But for the moment we have to go see our other two children."

"That my dear is true," Boomer grabbed the keys to the car as he opened the front door. Offering his hand, "Shall we go dear?"

"Yep," Bubbles took his hand and they went to Brook and Blake's art show.

At the Junior Artists Showcase, Bubbles and Boomer looked for their young artists and their parents. They finally found them at the center of the store with what seemed to be hundreds of people surrounding them.

"Of course, they are getting all the attention," Bubbles giggled making her way through the crowd.

"What more can we say we've taught them well," Boomer responded, following Bubbles before reaching the center of the gathered people.

Boomer and Bubbles never even had the chance to take a look around the circle before, "Bubbles! Boomer!"

"Brook honey!" Bubbles laughed as Brook jumped into her arms.

"Blakester!" Boomer said before Blake wrapped his arms around Boomer's legs.

"I'm so glad you guys came!" Brook yelled happily in her perky voice as her face was still buried in Bubbles' shoulder.

"Yeah we were starting to get worried you wouldn't show up," Blake added looking up from his bear hug.

"Why would you ever think that!?" Bubbles asked, giving Brook a squeeze before looking into her curled outline face.

"Yeah we wouldn't miss this for the world," Boomer smiled, ruffling Blake's shaggy sandy hair.

"Oh Boomer and Bubbles how are you?" came a voice.

Bubbles and Boomer look up to find Annie and Jeff.

"Hey Jeff how's it been?" Boomer asked shaking his hand. Blake let go of Boomer so he wouldn't fall, but that didn't mean he wasn't still stuck like glue.

"Ah just plans that have been coming up at work," Jeff replied casually, "Nothing that can be taken care of though."

"Then how have you been Annie?" Bubbles questioned putting Brook down. Brook, same as her brother, never budged from Bubbles' side.

"Oh fine. Same old same old," Annie said with a smile.

Suddenly, Boomer felt something rush through his body. He knew it was his newer power. Him and his brothers had gotten a new power just after they defeated Ace. They had gained something they like to call the "Rowdy Senses." It's where they could sense a potential threat, anything from a mugger to a monster they could sense it through this. As the new sensation filled his body it started to cloud his mind. He shook his head trying to get rid of the feeling, stumbling back a step or two in the process.

"Boomer, are you alright?" Bubbles asked, quickly grabbing a hold of him to keep him steady. Brook and Blake rushed to a side too, holding an arm to help.

Boomer felt the rush slowly disappear and with one last shake of his head the feeling left. 'What in the world?' Boomer looked around to see if there was something or someone remotely out of place, but nothing. Then Bubbles' words rang through his head once more.

"I-I'm fine. It was nothing," Boomer breathed out. His breaths were heavy and sweat began to appear on under his well combed bangs.

Bubbles was about to protest until his eyes said it all, 'I'll tell you later this is not the place.'

With a slight nod Bubbles understood. Boomer straightened up looking down at two worried blonde twins.

"Are you sure your okay Boomer?" Brook asked sincerely, hands nervously curled under her chin.

"Yeah you seem to be stumbly," Blake added, watching Boomer.

"I'm completely fine. So what is it you did for this art show you two?" Boomer asked quickly changing the mood hanging in the air. Blake and Brook's faces turned around, grabbing Bubbles and Boomer's hands, dragging them to the front of their pictures.

"Ta da!" the two announced, gesturing with much enthusiasm to their pictures.

Boomer and Bubbles faces dropped. These pictures were similar to the other's Brook and Blake had shown them, but these were more precise.

Brook had done an oil painting of a fountain with a young woman holding a white blanket this time and a young male holding a gray blanket.

Blake had once again done a drawing with color, a young woman standing near a fountain with a grey blanket and a young male holding a white blanket.

Boomer and Bubbles expressions quickly went back to smiling knowing this wasn't as much of a surprise as the first time they were shown their first pictures.

"Oh my! They are wonderful!" Bubbles exclaimed happily.

"Oh yes. I mean just looking at the shading on Brook's painting and the dab of highlights. She definitely understands what to do," Boomer pointed out in the painting.

"And look at Blake's drawing. The picture definitely shows that his style will be realistic meets a slight blur. You can see where he started gesture then got darker as he went, that takes forever for artists to learn," Bubbles praised hugging Blake tightly.

"Thank you!" the twins announced in unison.

"Everyone! If you could kindly gather around the stage!" a man nicely dressed said into the microphone, "It's time to announce the winner's of this years Junior Artists Showcase!"

"In third place . . ." the man started as Bubbles and Boomer leaned into Brook and Blake to talk a little.

"Are you excited?" Boomer asked.

"Yeah. I mean there're a lot of great peoples here," Brook whispered as applause rang for the third place winner.

Boomer and Bubbles mindlessly clapped.

"Don't be so hard on yourselves. True artists always do that," Bubbles shrugged a little.

"In second place . . ." came through the crowd, but Blake and Brook weren't listening. They were to puzzled about what Bubbles just said, to pay attention.

"What do you mean?" Blake asked.

"What I mean . . ." Bubbles stops clapping before kneeling in down to their level a huge grin on her face, ". . .is that you don't know how good you really are."

The kids were going to ask her more about it until they heard the judge announce, "Now for first place . . ." their was a pause as someone came running up to him whispering something urgently in his ear. The man in the suit nodded at what he was told, going back to the microphone, "Well, we actually have two first place winners, but I'm doubtful they will mind sharing the prize. Brook and Blake may you please come up for your award?"

Brook and Blake looked up at Boomer and Bubbles, who had knowing smiles on their faces.

The announcer saw the two and motioned for them to come up, "Brook, Blake come on."

The twins never moved though, they were to shock to do anything. Bubbles and Boomer saw this and gave them a hand by going behind them and lightly nudging them towards the stage.

Everybody was screaming 'Congratulations' and 'Your art was amazing.'

Brook and Blake finally came out of their shock at the foot of the stairs to be able to smile and say 'Thank you' to all the comments made towards them.

Boomer and Bubbles clapped from the edge of the stage looking up at the two wonderful kids they could almost call theirs.

"Should we tell them about meeting the other tomorrow?" Bubbles asked Boomer not needing to look at him.

"I think we should do it when we are walking out with them," Boomer responded.

Brook and Blake took their huge blue ribbons that had '#1' on them and held them high.

After eating a lot of cookies and exchanging complements for 'Thank you.' The Junior Artists Showcase was coming to an end.

"Can you take your painting and drawing with you? We need to start cleaning up here, but please take your time," said the announcer from earlier just before he left to do something else he turned back to Bubbles and Boomer, "May I just say you two are so lucky to have two sweet, kind, and wonderful artists?"

"Why thank you sir, but they are not ours. We just barrow them sometimes," Bubbles clarified putting her hands on Brook and Blake's shoulders.

"Oh my mistake. Have a nice evening," he bowed, then went off to do some more business.

"I have to say though. I am proud of them as if they were our own kids," Boomer said into the air ruffling Blake's hair a little. Blake laughed as Brook and Bubbles giggled at the small gesture.

"Shall you two grab your pictures and we can find your parents," Bubbles told them, while giving them light taps to go on.

"Speaking of which, I haven't seen your parents, since we first got here," Boomer said looking around not seeing anyone, but young artists, their parents, and some hired help.

"I think they mentioned something about going to talk with some people," Blake thought for a second, grabbing his drawing.

"Yeah, they said they'd meet us outside at the car," Brook added getting her painting covered and put away in its black case.

"Okay. We'll walk with you," Bubbles said grabbing Blake's free hands.

"Besides we have to talk to you two," Boomer added, sliding his hand into Brook's.

"Did we do something wrong?" Brook asked, making a face that read nervousness.

"No the opposite actually," Boomer laughed.

"Oh dan what is it?" Blake asked slightly jumping up and down.

"We are going to be having a picnic in a couple of days with some other kids Bubbles' sisters and my brothers know," Boomer explained as they walked out of the building into the awaiting darkness.

"Oh! So Aunty Blossom and Uncle Brick will be there?" Brook asked jumping at Bubbles' side.

"Yes and they will be bringing a girl," Bubbles added.

"What about Aunty Buttercup and Uncle Butch?" Blake asked now intrigued.

"Yes they are coming to, brining a boy with them," Bubbles nodded happily while looking around the parking lot.

Boomer started to become very cautious. Until he was almost knocked to the ground with a new surge going through him much worse than the last one he was hit with. Lucky for him, no one noticed his little episode as they all continued to walk the parking lot.

"What are their names?" Brook asked not really paying attention to her surroundings.

"I can't tell you everything," Bubbles teased, laughing, "I'll leave them to tell you about themselves."

Then car lights came on blinding Bubbles, Boomer, and the twin.

"Oh hi guys? We've been waiting for you," came Annie's voice from the car window.

"Okay! We'll be there in a second," Brook and Blake yelled back, letting Bubbles and Boomer's hands go.

"Thank you for coming to our showcase!" Brook announced rocking back and forth on her heels and toes.

"So as a present we want you to have our first place winner paintin' and drawin'," Blake said holding out his black case containing his newly prized drawing.

"Oh my goodness. We couldn't you were just awarded first place with them. Don't you want to hold onto them for a while?" Boomer countered kneeing down to Brook.

"No we are sure. We've talked about it. I mean you guys did inspire us to make them and are our greatest teachas," Blake explained to Bubbles and Boomer.

"Alright then. We'll take them and hang them for everyone to see. When someone asks us about them, we'll tell them exactly who made them and be proud of it," Bubbles smiled, placing a hand on Blake's cheek.

Blake and Brook seemed to tear up a little at that comment before throwing themselves onto Boomer and Bubbles in a group hug.

After a couple minutes, Boomer and Bubbles pulled away to see the twins faces. They were clearly splotched pink cheeks and a couple of sparkles came off their face in the car headlights.

"Hey . . ." Bubbles lightly soothed, putting a hand to their cheeks, "It's we are going to see you in a couple of days for the picnic with some new kids."

"Yeah so come on let us see those beautiful smiles before we go," Boomer said with a finger under each of their chins.

The twins whipped the tears from their eyes before giving Bubbles and Boomer their famous wide grins that almost seemed to brighten the night.

"That's the two I know and love," Boomer whispered before getting up.

Bubbles stood to as they were handed the kids art portfolios containing the priceless pieces.

"Now you two get to the car. I want to make sure you are safe before we leave," Bubbles hurried them.

Brook and Blake laughed running towards the car, but not before they yelled back, "Bye! Love you!"

"We love you too!" Boomer and Bubbles waved back.

They watched them get in the car and the car drive away.

Bubbles then turned to Boomer with a serious expression covering her features.

"What did you sense?"

* * *

**Me: My sincerest apologies on this chapter being so late. But it's extra long so yeah BE HAPPY =P**

**Blossom: Well, you did start you first job.**

**Bubbles: You had a graduation party for your bro.**

**Buttercup: And you helped your dad get his sporting good store up and running.**

**Butch: Didn't she have hard core writers block too?**

**Me: SHUT UP! No one needs to know that stuff guys.**

**Brick: Alright we won't talk about it anymore.**

**Boomer: But can we talk about the other story she might be posting.**

**Me: Oh yeah! Well, I felt like I should take up the challenge, but keeping A Family as my #1 priority. I don't really know how to do this since I have multiple ideas I have set aside. Get me?**

**Bubbles: Don't you have something else to say?**

**Me: Oh yeah. There is a Life Lesson too! Bubbles go for it.**

**Bubbles: Well, today AP's Life lesson is Don't be so hard on yourself. True artists are always tough on their art. Musicians are tough on their music. Athletes are tough about their skill. And People are tough on their looks or body. What I mean is that you don't know how good you really are, whether you are an artist, a musician, an athlete, or just a regular person. There is much more to things than perfection, because that's what you are no matter what.**

**Me: So don't forget you are perfect and there is more to you than just your talents. You have your own personality! Thanks and review!**


End file.
